wikiversitywikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Материалы:NC 000913
LOCUS NC_000913 4639675 bp DNA circular BCT 01-MAY-2007 DEFINITION Escherichia coli K12, complete genome. ACCESSION NC_000913 VERSION NC_000913.2 GI:49175990 KEYWORDS . SOURCE Escherichia coli K12 ORGANISM Escherichia coli K12 Bacteria; Proteobacteria; Gammaproteobacteria; Enterobacteriales; Enterobacteriaceae; Escherichia. REFERENCE 1 (bases 1 to 4639675) AUTHORS Riley,M., Abe,T., Arnaud,M.B., Berlyn,M.K., Blattner,F.R., Chaudhuri,R.R., Glasner,J.D., Horiuchi,T., Keseler,I.M., Kosuge,T., Mori,H., Perna,N.T., Plunkett,G. III, Rudd,K.E., Serres,M.H., Thomas,G.H., Thomson,N.R., Wishart,D. and Wanner,B.L. TITLE Escherichia coli K-12: a cooperatively developed annotation snapshot--2005 JOURNAL (er) Nucleic Acids Res. 34 (1), 1-9 (2006) PUBMED 16397293 REFERENCE 2 (bases 1 to 4639675) AUTHORS Blattner,F.R., Plunkett,G., Bloch,C.A., Perna,N.T., Burland,V., Riley,M., Collado-Vides,J., Glasner,J.D., Rode,C.K., Mayhew,G.F., Gregor,J., Davis,N.W., Kirkpatrick,H.A., Goeden,M.A., Rose,D.J., Mau,B. and Shao,Y. TITLE The complete genome sequence of Escherichia coli K-12 JOURNAL Science 277 (5331), 1453-1474 (1997) PUBMED 9278503 REFERENCE 3 (bases 1 to 4639675) AUTHORS Arnaud,M., Berlyn,M.K.B., Blattner,F.R., Galperin,M.Y., Glasner,J.D., Horiuchi,T., Kosuge,T., Mori,H., Perna,N.T., Plunkett,G. III, Riley,M., Rudd,K.E., Serres,M.H., Thomas,G.H. and Wanner,B.L. TITLE Workshop on Annotation of Escherichia coli K-12 JOURNAL Unpublished REMARK Woods Hole, Mass., on 14-18 November 2003 (sequence corrections) REFERENCE 4 (bases 1 to 4639675) AUTHORS Glasner,J.D., Perna,N.T., Plunkett,G. III, Anderson,B.D., Bockhorst,J., Hu,J.C., Riley,M., Rudd,K.E. and Serres,M.H. TITLE ASAP: Escherichia coli K-12 strain MG1655 version m56 JOURNAL Unpublished REMARK ASAP download 10 June 2004 (annotation updates) REFERENCE 5 (bases 1 to 4639675) AUTHORS Hayashi,K., Morooka,N., Mori,H. and Horiuchi,T. TITLE A more accurate sequence comparison between genomes of Escherichia coli K12 W3110 and MG1655 strains JOURNAL Unpublished REMARK GenBank accessions AG613214 to AG613378 (sequence corrections) REFERENCE 6 (bases 1 to 4639675) AUTHORS Perna,N.T. TITLE Escherichia coli K-12 MG1655 yqiK-rfaE intergenic region, genomic sequence correction JOURNAL Unpublished REMARK GenBank accession AY605712 (sequence corrections) REFERENCE 7 (bases 1 to 4639675) AUTHORS Rudd,K.E. TITLE A manual approach to accurate translation start site annotation: an E. coli K-12 case study JOURNAL Unpublished REFERENCE 8 (bases 1 to 4639675) CONSRTM NCBI Genome Project TITLE Direct Submission JOURNAL Submitted (24-APR-2007) National Center for Biotechnology Information, NIH, Bethesda, MD 20894, USA REFERENCE 9 (bases 1 to 4639675) AUTHORS Plunkett,G. III. TITLE Direct Submission JOURNAL Submitted (24-APR-2007) Laboratory of Genetics, University of Wisconsin, 425G Henry Mall, Madison, WI 53706-1580, USA REMARK Annotation update REFERENCE 10 (bases 1 to 4639675) AUTHORS Plunkett,G. III. TITLE Direct Submission JOURNAL Submitted (07-FEB-2006) Laboratory of Genetics, University of Wisconsin, 425G Henry Mall, Madison, WI 53706-1580, USA REMARK Protein updates by submitter REFERENCE 11 (bases 1 to 4639675) AUTHORS Plunkett,G. III. TITLE Direct Submission JOURNAL Submitted (10-JUN-2004) Laboratory of Genetics, University of Wisconsin, 425G Henry Mall, Madison, WI 53706-1580, USA REMARK Sequence update by submitter REFERENCE 12 (bases 1 to 4639675) AUTHORS Plunkett,G. III. TITLE Direct Submission JOURNAL Submitted (13-OCT-1998) Laboratory of Genetics, University of Wisconsin, 425G Henry Mall, Madison, WI 53706-1580, USA REFERENCE 13 (bases 1 to 4639675) AUTHORS Blattner,F.R. and Plunkett,G. III. TITLE Direct Submission JOURNAL Submitted (02-SEP-1997) Laboratory of Genetics, University of Wisconsin, 425G Henry Mall, Madison, WI 53706-1580, USA REFERENCE 14 (bases 1 to 4639675) AUTHORS Blattner,F.R. and Plunkett,G. III. TITLE Direct Submission JOURNAL Submitted (16-JAN-1997) Laboratory of Genetics, University of Wisconsin, 425G Henry Mall, Madison, WI 53706-1580, USA COMMENT PROVISIONAL REFSEQ: This record has not yet been subject to final NCBI review. The reference sequence was derived from U00096. On Jun 24, 2004 this sequence version replaced gi:16127994. U00096 is being updated as a collaboration among ASAP (contact: Dr. Guy Plunkett III, guy@genome.wisc.edu), EcoGene (contact: Dr. Kenneth Rudd, ecogene@med.miami.edu) and the Coli Genetic Stock Center (contact: Dr. Mary Berlyn, mary.berlyn@yale.edu). COMPLETENESS: full length. Расположение РНК Категория:Нуклеоиды